Rivalidad
by Ada Ross
Summary: Garrus era muy, muy mal ganador. Y a lo mejor Shepard nunca falló el tiro a propósito. Garrus/Shepard.


**Título:** Rivalidad.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Pareja:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 585.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de la cita con Garrus en ME3.  
**Notas:** éste me ha quedado muy simple y straight-to-the-point, para variar en mí. Siempre he pensado que a lo mejor Shepard no falló tan a propósito ese tiro en el Presidium...

* * *

—La próxima vez esperaremos a que no haya tornados en el Presidium, tranquila.

Había un eco de exagerada suficiencia en la voz de Garrus que Shepard no sabía si detestaba o si le encantaba. Era consciente de que el propósito de Garrus tenía que ver más con tomarle el pelo que con alimentar su ego; y encontraba esa actitud adorable hasta cierto punto en alguien tan calmado como él. Se había acostumbrado a esas charlas al final del día en su camarote, durante el ciclo nocturno de la nave, y acompañados por vino o cualquier otra bebida que pudiesen tomar prestada del salón. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, una parte de ella, la competitiva y orgullosa, comenzaba a preguntarse si no tendría que echarle a patadas del camarote si continuaba bromeando sobre su desliz en el Presidium.

—Muy gracioso, Vakarian —replicó entornando los ojos; una mueca arrogante apareció sobre sus labios. Era el momento de contraatacar—. ¿Y si te dijera que fallé el tiro a propósito?

La voz de Shepard no había flaqueado, convencida y segura de sus palabras. Pero Garrus rió, y la carcajada de absoluta incredulidad fue como otra herida más para su vanidad.

—Claro. Muy oportuno, Shepard —ironizó.

Dio un trago a su bebida, un brandy turiano que ella misma había encontrado en la Ciudadela, y se acomodó en el sofá. Shepard se cruzó de brazos, distanciándose unos centímetros de él. Garrus inclinó la cabeza, a la espera del contraargumento que Shepard tenía preparado. Pero no salió una sola palabra de los labios de la mujer, que se quedó con la boca abierta mientras intentaba pensar algo ingenioso con lo que responder.

No era una buena mentirosa, lo cual no tenía sentido pues era una excelente jugadora de póker. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de un asunto mayor e importante, no podía evitarlo: su maldita conciencia actuaba por ella sin pedir permiso. Aunque eso significase dejarla en ridículo delante de un novio que empezaba a acumular demasiada confianza y que había tomado por afición intentar tomarle el pelo en cada momento.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice? —Ése fue su último recurso; Garrus, a pesar del intento, mantuvo la mirada de incredulidad y encogió los hombros.

—¿Por qué lo habrías hecho? —murmuró él, haciendo que el sonido oscilante de su voz le diese un ligero escalofrío.

Todo ese tiempo, Shepard se había intentado convencer a sí misma de que sí había fallado a propósito; la idea le había cruzado la mente un segundo antes mientras estaban allí arriba. Y a pesar de eso, sabía que todo era producto de esa diminuta y competitiva parte que todavía guardaba en su interior: esa Shepard que se había criado con la ley del más fuerte y que no encajaba bien perder.

Shepard sabía quién había tenido la culpa de que fallase ese tiro. Y la clave, el énfasis estaba en el _quién_. Nunca había sido una romántica empedernida, nunca había tenido pareja estable y nunca había confesado lo que sentía tan abiertamente; así que, en su defensa, tenía derecho a estar un poco nerviosa. Eso le repetía para sus adentros una y otra vez la parte más sensata de su cerebro.

Pero no era como si Garrus necesitase más coba; así que no iba a admitir la verdad tan rápido. Ya le haría pagar en el futuro. Y lo haría un día cuando lo encontrase preciso, pero por el momento disfrutaba demasiado de aquella sana rivalidad que habían forjado como para desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Para que puedas ganar en algo, Garrus.

Él volvió a reír y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Sé de algo en lo que podemos ganar los dos.

Shepard curvó los labios en una sonrisa complacida mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Aún podía sacarle _mucho_ partido a esa rivalidad, sí.

**-fin-**


End file.
